


Listen

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night the city sings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

At night Atlantis sang.

It wasn't the joining of voices, rising out from those who dared to sing.

It wasn't music made by instruments, or coming from speakers.

At night Teyla listened. And she heard.

It was subtle, barely audible about the general goings on in the city, but it was there.

The hum. The sound of the waves in the distance.

The vibrations that she couldn't feel but knew were there.

It was the music of the city and it called to her; she _felt_ it. The most natural lullaby.

She spoke of it to Torren as she watched him sleep, voice hushed.

_Listen._

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** SGA, Teyla, Lullabies.


End file.
